This invention relates to an identification attachment for keys, which makes a key easily distinguishable from other similar keys, and which assists in segregating keys of various types, or to various locks.
Keys for similar types of locks generally have quite similar appearances. While it is normally not difficult to distinguish a car key from a house door key, for example, because of differences in the general shapes of the heads of the keys, the locks produced by any one manufacturer for a particular use will normally be operable by keys with the same shape of head, and the only difference between the keys for different locks from the same manufacturer is in the pattern cut in the shank of the key which operates the tumblers in the lock. For most people the pattern cut in the key shank is not sufficiently distinctive to assist in readily ascertaining which key is for which lock. For example, without identifying indicia on the key it is difficult to determine which of several automobile keys is for a particular automobile, or which of several keys for a given brand of door lock is for a particular door. Even when the keys have different shaped heads it may be difficult to distinguish the keys merely by touch in dark or poorly lighted areas.
The problem of key identification is particularly significant for maintenance and security personnel, or the like, who may have several hundreds of similar keys for operating locks to various rooms in a large complex. Master keys which open all locks in a particular series of locks can be used; however, in some cases a person may need access to many but fewer than all of the doors in the series. For security purposes it is undesirable to give everyone unlimited access by providing master keys; therefore, individual keys are provided for each door to which the person is entitled to have access. Various means of identification have been used for keys, each having some significant disadvantages. Tags with identifying information have been used, either attached by string, wire or the like to the key, or attached directly on the head of the key by adhesive. Tags attached by string or the like make the keys disorderly, particularly when a plurality of keys with dangling tags are kept together on a key ring or in a key cabinet. Either type of tag, those attached by string or those attached by adhesive, can become dislodged from the keys when a plurality of keys are carried together. Permanent key identification can be etched in the head of the key with an engraver; however, the engraving is often difficult to read, particularly in poorly lighted areas, and the identification information is not easily changed. It is a security policy in some buildings, such as dormitories, to periodically exchange the locking mechanisms of the various doors so that if a key has been stolen, or if a previous tenant has retained a key, the key will not open the door to the room it did originally. If the keys are identified by room numbers or location, the identification information must be changed on all remaining keys when the locks are changed.
Various other types of add-on identifying devices have been used; however, most are either not of a sufficiently permanent nature to be entirely satisfactory or require special tools for the attachment thereof, so that the devices are impractical for an individual to use when only a few keys are to be identified.